Bio Effekt
by Zeiram1
Summary: Das ist noch ein Versuch eine Selbst Einfügung


Ich besitze keine Rechte an BioShock,

Ich besitze keine Rechte an Mass Effect,

oder an den anderen Realitäten,

nur die Rechte an den Protagonisten,

ich weiß das ich ein Nerd bin und man kann mich auch als einen guten Sohn bezeichnen, denn ich habe fast 8 Jahre lang meine pflegebedürftigen Eltern gepflegt und nachdem sie gestorben sind, bin ich mit der Abfindung und mit der Aussicht auf ein gutes Leben, und doch weiß ich nicht was ich mit meinen Leben anfangen soll, also habe ich den letzten Wunsch meiner Mutter erfüllt da sie der Meinung war das ich noch etwas von der Welt sehen sollte und wenn sie nicht mehr ist soll ich mir die Welt an sehen.

Portland. Ausstellung zu Quantenforschung in Wandel der Zeit.

Ich machte gerade eine Rucksackwanderung durch Amerika, ich war auf dem Weg zu meinem letzten Punkt meiner Liste der Orte, die ich besuchen wollte in Amerika, Portland.

Als ich in Portland ankann, suchte ich mir ein Motel und ich fand es ins Munroe Motel, ein günstiges Motel ,ich bezogene gerade das Zimmer, als ich gerade fertig mit den auspacken meinen Sachen war, ging ich in den Aufenthaltsraum , da sah ich das auf dem Tisch eine Zeitung liegt und auf der Haupt Seite stand ganz Groß ein Artikel über eine Veranstaltung stand, in den Artikel stand etwas von einer Technologie Ausstellung der Jahrhundertwende des 19/ 20. Jahrhundert und ihre Pioniere, besonders wurde die Lutece Zwillinge erwähnt (die Lutece Zwillinge!) und dass es Exponate von ihnen in der Ausstellung gab, was eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte, da sie Videospielcharakteren sind, ich fand es etwas seltsam und da ich noch nicht wirklich viel vorhatte in der Stadt, packte mich die Neugier also ging ich dahin, nur um zu sehen was der eigentlich los ist und was für Exponate dort sind und wie man so schön sagt ,Neugier ist des Katze Tod.

Unbemerkt von ihn, beobachteten ihn ein bekanntes Rothaarige Zwillingspaar aus einige Meter Entfernung Ihn ganz genau „es könnte interessant werden „meinte der männliche während des weiblichen Zwillings sagte „müssen wir Ihnen nehmen, es gibt bessere als ihn, ich weiß" erwiderte der Mann „wir werden auch die andere besseren benutzen für die anderen Zeitlinien aber für diese Linie könnte er der genau richtige sein „meinte Robert, Rosalind Konterte „aber beschwere dich nicht bei mir wenn er es vermasselt, obwohl für das kommende Event wird er sehr interessant sein, er könnte die anderen aufhalten oder zumindest ihre Pläne vereiteln" meinte sie „ja könnte er „erwiderte er.

Aufgrund einer Eingebung Die ich hatte, habe ich mein übergroßen Rucksack mit mir genommen für Souvenirs und andere Kleinigkeiten die dort zu kaufen sind, zu der Ausstellung dazu noch mein Handy und mein Tablett, um damit Fotos zu machen dass ich da war und zu beweisen dass es vielleicht ein PR Gag ist, kaum dass ich dort war ,konnte ich feststellen das, dass Museum so gut wie kaum besucht ist und dass es wahrscheinlich nur um eine Werbeaktion für einen neuen Teil vom der Bio Schock Reihe handelt, also entschloss ich mich reinzugehen, was sehr einfach war ich wurde kaum kontrolliert was eigentlich sehr seltsam war denn eigentlich lieben die Amerikaner ihre Sicherheit für solche Veranstaltungen sind.

Es war eine recht beeindruckende Ausstellung für das Portland- Museum, wer immer das organisiert hat beeindruckende Arbeit getan das muss man ihnen lassen bei immer das aufgezogen hat verstand sein Handwerk da gab's Exponate von Gustav Kirchhoff, Robert Bunsen, nach Albert Einstein, kurioserweise auch Steven Hawkins und mehrere anderen Berühmtheiten in der Geschichte der Quantenforschung, nach einiger Zeit kam ich zur der Abteilung der Jahrhundertwende in den die Exponate von den Lutece Zwillinge aufbewahrt worden.

In dem Teil der Ausstellung standen auch Workstation und Tafeln mit Formeln und Schemata darauf von den Lutece Zwillingen, ich zog mein Handy raus und machte mir Fotos davon, in der Mitte der Ausstellung stand ein Gerät, das wie ein Torbogen aussah innerhalb befand sich ein waagerecht gebrachte großen Runde Lautsprecher aus Keramik die mit 2 langen Stangen Kugel an den Seiten angehängt sind dazu sind mehrere langen Kabel die mit altmodischen Geräten und ein Generatoren verbunden sind, das Ding sah so aus als wäre es direkt aus den Siphon genommen .

Ich fand es langsam seltsam, dass es keine Absperrung gab und dass ich keine andere Person in der Aufstellung gesehen hab, denn ich konnte ungehindert in der Ausstellung rum gehen und konnte auch ungehindert an die Maschinen rangehen und mir die Tafeln ansehen ich machte Fotos davon mit meinem Handy denn ich wusste noch nicht ob ich das noch gebrauchen könnte außerdem brauchte ich das als Beweis das ich hier war und das lässt kein Fake ist.

Als ich gerade wieder gehen wollte und den Rücken zu der Maschine gekehrt habe hörte ich seltsame Geräusche als ob ein Generator wieder langsam anspringt, ich schaute über die Schulter und ich konnte sehen, dass sie Maschinen wieder angesprungen ist und inmitten des Rahmens begann sich eine Träne zu bilden ein Riss in Realität, als ich mich umdrehte fand ich mich einiger Meter entfernt von den Riss doch ich konnte sehen dass es ein wie eine Art Vorraum oder ein Warteraum darstellen sollte auf der anderen Seite der Träne, dieser Ort kam mir bekannt vor deute ich wusste nicht woher, ich frage mich was zur Hölle hier eigentlich los ist, denn eindeutig, ist nicht möglich dass die Maschine wirklich funktioniert kann," beeindruckten nicht wahr, es ist „hörte ich zwei Stimmen hinter mir sagen ich drehte mich um sah etwas was nicht sein kann denn da waren zwei Personen die nicht sein können dann die waren Spielcharakteren, Nebenfiguren die Lutece Zwillinge!, Foto realistisch und sie standen vor mir, in ihren altmodischen Kleidern und selbstgefällig „was ist hier eigentlich los denn ihr könnt nicht da sein ihr seid nicht echt, und wenn doch, oh verdammt, das heißt das Spiel echt ist, das es echt geschehen ist und das ist die echte Maschine ist und kein Fake ist „Sie ließen mich noch ein paar Minuten weiter sinnlos weiterreden „bist du sicher dass er der richtige ist, ja ich bin trotz seines Verhaltens „diskutierten sie, ich starrte noch unglaublich auf die ganze Szenerie denn das ist eigentlich unmöglich ist dachte ich zwei Figuren die eigentlich aus einen Spiel sind, als sie völlig ausdiskutieren hatten traten sie an mir heran und gaben mir ein Shops der verblüfften stark war von zwei Personen die eigentlich Wissenschaftler waren, ich fiel rückwärts durch die Träne.

Ich rappelte mich wieder auf und sah mir die Umgebung an und jetzt erkannte ich, wo ich die Szene gesehen habe und woran mich dieser Ort erinnert, denn dieser Ort gehört zu den Anfang Szene des Spiels BioShock, und ich konnte hören aus den Lautsprechern eine Ansage eine bekannte Ansage.

„ **Ich bin Andrew Ryan und ich bin hier, um dir eine Frage zu stellen. Hat ein Mann kein Anspruch auf den Schweiß seiner Stirn?" Nein „sagte der Mann in Washington „es gehörte den Armen." Nein, sagt der Mann im Vatikan, es gehörte Gott „Nein", sagte der Mann in Moskau," es gehört allen". Ich habe diese Antwort abgelehnt. Stattdessen habe ich etwas anderes gewählt. Ich habe das Unmögliche gewählt. Ich wählte… Rapture. Eine Stadt, der der Künstler die Zensur nicht fürchtet. Wobei der Wissenschaftler nicht an die kleine Moral gebunden wäre. Wo das große nicht durch die kleinen eingeschränkt würde. Und mit dem Schweiß deiner Stirn kann Rapture auch deine Stadt werden"**

oh Boy.

 **Fortsetzung folgt.**

(Hoffentlich vielleicht)

Ich habe diesen Text mit ein Diktierprogramm geschrieben deshalb können die Grammatik etwas holprig sein.

Erstens es gibt weitaus mehr Plasmids und Virgos als in dem Spiel und zweitens Mein Rapture ist nicht jugendfrei und Masse Effekt auch nicht.


End file.
